


Je crois que je suis devenu ton beau père

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad faith Lucius, Drunk Harry Potter, Français | French, Humor, Lucius mauvaise foi, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: « Ho la vache, je suis amoureux de la pire ordure du monde magique, mais merlin il a une classe ! Et c’est un dieu au lit ! »Tomber amoureux quand on est bourré, ce n'est pas 'forcément' une bonne idée... En tout cas pas tout le temps!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Je crois que je suis devenu ton beau père

Merde merde merdeuuuuu.

Harry passa par un passage secret en se traitant de crétin.

Mais t’es un abruti, mais comment tu as pu te faire avoir comme ça…. Mais je suis un gros boulet ce n’est pas possible. Que je me tape n’importe quel inconnu en boite de nuit admettons, avec quelques bières-au-beurre et du whisky pur-feu je ne me contrôle plus et je saute sur tout ce qui bouge… mais là, bordel là !

Et passe encore de m’être réveillé dans un manoir luxueux, d’avoir filé comme un malpropre comme tous les matins de baise, mais là, mais là !

Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et entra dans la salle commune.

Ho putain, comment je vais pouvoir même avouer ça à mes amis…je suis un con fini et mort au passage.

« Harry ? » fit Ron en le voyant.

« Tu as l’air…étrange. »

Moi-même je me sens étrange Ron, entre… l’incrédulité totale, le bien-être total et la peur totale. Ça fait beaucoup de total tout ça…

« Ça va pas ? »

Demanda Hermione.

« Si, non, peut-être. »

Devant l’air indécis de leur ami Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Pour revenir comme ça, tu as été en boite. »

Perspicace Ron.

Hermione le détailla.

« Air idiot et surpris. Tu es amoureux ? »

Harry venait de pâlir et de s’effondrer au sol sans plus d’explication. Hermione affolée avait fait amener le brun à l’infirmerie et Pompom avait juste viré tout le monde dehors en l’auscultant.

Elle était maintenant devant un brun en boxer et réveillé mais avec un sacré mal de tête.

« Fallait pas abuser de l’alcool. » le rabroua l’infirmière en lui tendant une potion.

« Merci. »

« Mr Potter, vous avez des bleus partout, des signes assez suspects de relation sexuelles et un fort taux d’alcool dans le sang. »

Harry soupira.

« Hum, désolé… »

Pompom soupira.

« Je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas là pour fliqué les élèves, juste pour les soigner. Mais Potter, si vous avez eu un rapport non consenti… »

Harry la regarda étrangement ne comprenant qu’au dernier moment avant de dire une débilité…

« Je suis amoureux. »

C’était la seule chose qu’il avait retenu finalement, Hermione avais mis le doigt sur ce qu’il cherchait… il posa ses mains sur ses yeux en soupirant dépassé.

« Ho la vache, je suis amoureux de la pire ordure du monde magique, mais merlin il a une classe ! Et c’est un dieu au lit ! »

Il écarta les mains se souvenant que c’était quand même à Pompom qu’il parlait…

« Ho désolé… »

Elle ricana.

« Ho Potter, il en faudra bien plus pour me choquer. Et si vous désirez en parler…je ne soigne pas que les bobos visibles… maintenant reposez-vous, décuvez jeune homme inconscient ! Je dirai que c’est une gastro si on me demande, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! »

Houspillé Harry fila dans le lit et roupilla comme un bienheureux. Enfin il était plus de 4h du mat’, pas besoin de le bercer.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard Harry soupira devant son bol de céréales. Un hibou grand-duc, de fière allure lui apporta une lettre. Harry haussa un sourcil et lu.

Il manqua de tomber de sa pauvre chaise et de sauter de joie comme un pauvre couillon. ENFIN !

Il avait fallu une montagne d’ingéniosité, de perfidie et du chantage au-dessus des limites du supportable pour le faire craquer mais il avait eu ce qu’il voulait.

Pour le faire sortir de sa coquille, il avait usé de tout mais c’était finalement payant.

Sur la lettre juste trois mots : je t’aime.

Toute la salle le fixait curieux et surtout ses amis.

Bordel maintenant il allait devoir trouver le moyen de leur dire. Surtout d’annoncer à Draco Malfoy qu’il couchait avec son père.

Il soupira. Ça ne passerait jamais. Ron allait hurler, Hermione serait outrée qu’il sorte avec un mec si vieux et surtout Lucius quoi ! Quant à Draco le pauvre chou…

Le hibou lui tapait la tête avec son aile lui tendant un paquet. Harry l’ouvrit et devint plus rouge qu’une tomate. Il aurait dû s’en douter, bordel quand Lucius faisait une déclaration il faisait les choses bien…

« C’est quoi ? » demanda Hermione n’y tenant plus. Harry sortit la chevalière alors que la simple vue fit tomber Ron dans un étrange mutisme plus pâle qu’un linge. LA chevalière de Lucius, ornée du symbôle des Malfoy, une pièce unique, donnée à la mort du possesseur à son enfant mâle héritier.

Plus grande preuve que cela ne devait même pas exister.

C’était La clef de toute la fortune Malfoy, le sceau pour signer magiquement tout contrat ou papier magique.

A ce stade ce n’était plus une demande en mariage, c’était clairement donner tout l’empire Malfoy à son amant.

Harry était mal à l’aise.

« Je ne lui en demandait pas tant quand même. » fit-il pour détendre l’atmosphère devenue pesante à sa table. Les Serpentards curieux s’étaient approchés et Draco en premier qui fixait la bague pâle aussi comme un mort.

« Qui t’a donné cette chevalière Potter ? »

Harry fixait Draco.

Aucune illusion Draco le savait parfaitement mais n’arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Mettre la bague et accepter un présent très lourd à porter ou la rendre et bafouer les sentiments de Lucius à son égard. Il inspira, sorti sa chaînette en or et prit sa chevalière, celle des Potter pour la mettre dans la boite alors que le hibou repartait satisfait.

Ron s’étala sur le sol et Draco n’en était pas loin.

Harry mit la bague.

« Malfoy, tu vas rire, je crois que je suis devenu ton beau-père. »

Draco s’évanouit c’était trop pour lui.


End file.
